


Lets run until the ending day

by Podunks



Category: Undertale, alphyne - Fandom
Genre: Beach fic, F/F, Gay, Mwahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally wrote this on my phone and I can't fix the beginning or the title so oh well fuck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets run until the ending day

"I want to run away,"

"What?"

"I want to run!"

I watched her stood, muscles naturally flexed push against the warm sand with her thick legs; her swift feet hardly knocking any sand into my direction. The red tail appeared as a flaming one as the sun touched it over the horizon, the ocean's tide pulled in up to my feet just in time as she dipped into the water. 

She swam like a mermaid, and glowed like a heavenly goddess. I took in every moment watching her swim in the water. Wherever we are, it was perfect. She was perfect. Her rough voice shook me out of my daze, adjusting my glasses I saw her standing waist deep in water.

"Al! Come on!" She was waving to me, begging me to come along.

"Uh..U-Undyne you know I can't swim!" My heart was racing. I knew exactly where this was going. 

"Who says you have to? Hop in!" 

Nevermind. 

I walked in a quick pace to her, I remember then how short I am, because I was already waist deep to where her knees were. Chuckling, she lifted me up and put her right on her back. 

"Are you ready?" 

".....S-sure!" 

"Alright, hold on to your glasses Al!" 

She pushed straight into the water and swam, stroke after stroke, without breaking a sweat. My glasses were splashed with water by then, after a couple huffs and puffs she stops and pushes herself up to give me view. 

"Alphys, look!"

I took off my glasses and saw, something truly beautiful. Big fish, small fish, and even fish that barked! The birds flew above us, not to bother us but to observe as i observed them. The horizon reflected a pinkish-purple color as it disappeared into the horizon, stars were twinkling as we made it back to shore. 

I asked Undyne if she could teach me to swim the next time we go out. She did this cute little puff, trying to hold back excitement.


End file.
